The Strangest of Affairs
by Adela Hardy
Summary: Oneshot. Draco and Hermione are in a very sexual relationship. When Hermione tries to end it, Draco doesn't react too well. Published in 2004.


Author's Note:

Sorry if this sucks really badly. I was younger when I wrote it and put it on the site. But I got deleted for being inactive. I joined again, and thought I'd put it back on. It's only got one chapter. Even though it probably is horrible, please (kindly) RR.

Summary:

Harry has spent a summer at the Weasley's as has Hermione, but Hermione has been acting strangely.. They have now just boarded the Hogwarts Express.

-

"Harry! I can't wait to be back at Hogwarts. Hasn't it been bloody hell at home, what with Percy and all? And Mum and Dad's fighting, and Fred and George running off to start their joke shop. Did you know Ginny has been seeing somebody with out telling Mum? Really, it'll be a relief to be at Hogwarts." Ron said rather quickly.

Harry just sat there, looking out the window. He hadn't seen Hermione all day, and he needed to talk to her. She had been acting very oddly at the Weasley's, so quiet and always studying.

"Where do you think she is?" Harry asked.

Ron sat there, looking a little bit confused, until he just said, "Who?".

"Hermione, you bloke! You know, like our friend!" Harry said.

Hermione didn't come to sit with them, like she always had before.

"I'm going out to look for her." Harry stated.

Ron said nothing, so Harry left him to watch the candy they had bought. Harry started down the train. He and Ron had snagged the last place on the train, on the right, at the very end of the train. Harry walked and looked inside every compartment. He snapped open the doors that were closed. He found a few strange groups. There was Neville, pecking Susan Bones on the cheek the second Harry opened the door. Neville turned red very quickly, and Harry closed the door and left. There was, Ginny, and her mysterious summer boyfriend, and there was Millicent Bullstrode, who was sitting there with her arms wrapped around.. Goyle! He continued up until he finally opened a door near the front of the train. He found Hermione all right, but she was snogging someone. A blonde someone. They seemed too wrapped up in themselves to notice Harry was there, so he gave a slight cough and Hermione's face pulled away from the other persons.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Hermione yelled.

The blonde someone's face turned to look at Harry. Harry gasped when he saw Draco Malfoy looking at him. His hair looked rather messed up and altogether, he looked different than before. Like he was in love. The thoughts corrupted Harry's mine, but then he just let it out.

"Here's a better question, Hermione. What are you doing snog... snogging... him?" Harry said as he pointed to Malfoy.

Draco answered for her. "Here's a hint, Potter. Maybe Hermione and I are going out with each other!"

Harry hadn't thought of this. It was like a slap in the face.

"Hermione?" He feebly asked.

"Yes, Harry. Draco and I.. we've been seeing each other for almost 2 months."

The train ride there seemed to be the longest ever. The shock of Hermione seeing Draco went away a little as they came towards the towering castle, but it flowed right back when Hermione went to sit at the Slytherin table during the sorting. Harry listened to the names Professor McGonagall called while he kept an eye on Draco as well.

"Athentine, Adela" was a Hufflepuff

"Cardy, Saio" and his twin "Cardy, Gebo" were both Gryffindor.

and a few more were called..

"Nown, Merigold" was a Ravenclaw

"Malfoy, Syrus" was a.. wait, Malfoy? Harry looked over at Draco and Hermione, and they were both cheering. Then he gave Ron a look that he obviously understood. Draco had a brother?

The last name, "Uzelac, Meiradyth", was called and sorted, and then the feast began. Harry and Ron almost forgot about Hermione while they ate their pudding and turkey.

Finally, Harry arrived in his common room, determined to talk to Hermione, but she wasn't there, so he assumed she'd gone to bed.

"Must take a lot of energy to have your mouth glued to Draco's" He thought.

Harry and Ron went up to unpack, and noticed something was wrong.

"Ron, have you seen my invisiblity cloak?" Harry asked.

"No, I thought you had it last. You were using it as a blanket on the train and it was kind of creepy, but since then..." Ron's voice trailed off, and he pointed to a piece of paper on the trunk. Harry snatched it up and read it, wishing he hadn't.

"Harry-

I had to borrow your cloak. Draco and I, we're, studying tonight in the Slytherin common room. I'll be back around 2:00. In the morning.

-Hermione"

Harry just stared for a minute, then he said "Studying my foot! I bet I know exactly what they are doing, Ron, don't you?"

Ron looked kind of sick, but nodded.

"We have to, we have to go, lets find out the password, we have to go get her!" Harry shouted.

"Are you mad Harry? D'you want Hermione hating you and me for the rest of our lives? And bursting in on them during, you know, that, we'll be lucky if we leave uncursed!" Ron shouted back.

Harry said nothing, but went to his bed, stating that he agreed. Harry tried to sleep, but decided to meet her at 2:00. Harry went down to the couch and sat for a while, and kept looking at the clock. Half past 1:00... Quarter till... 10 till.. 2:00. Hermione wasn't there, and even though the clock just struck, he was worried. After another half hour passed, Harry decided to go to the common room. With his invisiblity cloak gone, and the Slytherins 7 floors below him, he knew this would be difficult, but he had to do it. Harry walked out to the Grand Staircase, and, trying to stay in the shadows, crept down. He managed to get to the 3rd floor without even a painting noticing him. At 2nd, a couple ghosts saw him, but were too tired to really care. When he reached the ground floor, there were a few prefects lurking by the Great Hall door, but Harry figured they wouldn't notice. He slowly crept to the dungeons, and then to the Slytherin common room. He forgot, had no clue what the password was, so he bribed a painting across the hall from the common room into telling. It was "Polkan Pixiedust". Harry whispered it and then walked into the common room. No one was there, but Harry saw a strange glimmer on the couch. His cloak! Hermione was here. He put it on, and then made his way up the stairs to the Boys Dormitories. Harry looked around. There was Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and quite a few others in their beds, and then there was one bed, which looked like it had been moved, in the very back. There lay Hermione and Draco. Asleep.

"Didn't I know it." Harry thought. "Now I know what they were studying."

Harry gave a forced cough to see if Hermione would wake, but she didn't.

"Must of worn her out, Draco." He unwillingly thought to himself.

Harry coughed a few times more, and finally, he decided he would just levitate the book on the bedside table over on top of them and drop it. He was afraid to look at the book's title, but cast his charm all the same and followed through with his plan. Hermione woke with a start, as did Draco, and they looked at their book, smiled, and began kissing each other again! Harry looked away, feeling sick to his stomach, but then turned back, to see Hermione collecting her.. HER book.. and a few articles of clothing. Harry followed her out to the common room, and watched as she frantically searched for the cloak. Harry finally decided to pull the cloak off. Hermione whirled around and gasped.

"Harry?" She almost yelled.

"Be quiet Hermione! Now come under the cloak and we'll go to the common room." Harry ordered.

Hermione quietly obeyed and they walked up. When they reached the room, Hermione attempted to dash off, but Harry called after her.

"Wait, we need to talk."

Hermione slowly sat down and just as slowly said, "What about?"

"You and Draco. Why did you do it with him?" Harry asked.

Hermione's eyes teared, and she began to cry on Harry's shoulder. "I-I-I don't knooow!"

She wailed. "Harry, I just, I.."

But she couldn't finish. Harry leaned into her and kissed her for a long time.

She put her arms around him and said, "Romance is something I never expected to find at Hogwarts, and that day with Draco... I don't know, I just rushed into it!"

Harry thought and then said, "What day with Draco?"

Hermione began to explain. "Well, Draco and I bumped into each other in Diagon Alley. Remember, when we all went before school started? Well, you guys were all in that joke show, and when I ran into him, he began to appologize for calling me names and acted so nicely to me. Then he leaned in and kissed me, before we knew it, we were making out in the storage closet of Flourish and Blotts and I.. I.. I thought about you."

Harry had one of those moments where you learn too much information at one time, and then he said, rather stupidly,

"Me?"

Hermione nodded.

"But why?" He asked.

"Because, Harry, because I was in love with you!" She let out.

Harry felt he had just been hit with a sack of stones.

"Wait a minute, you slept with Draco and made out with him because you were in love with me? Why doesn't that make any sense?" Harry asked rather sarcastically.

"Harry, you would never understand, but the point is, I want to be with you!" Hermione shouted.

"Then end it." Harry said. "End your relationship with Draco. Tomorrow, after Potions. And tell him the truth."

Harry fidgeted through Potions, and kept looking over at Hermione. Draco had asked her to be his partner, and she had agreed. When potions ended, Harry watched as Hermione dragged Draco over to a corner. Harry listened carefully.

"What is it, Hermione? Want to set a study date for tonight?" Draco asked in a his-idea-of-being-hot voice.

"No I don't! I want to end it. It needs to be over. I can't go out with you any more." Hermione shouted.

Draco's smile turned into a sneer. "Do you? Give me a good reason why I should let you dump me." He said.

"Because I'm in love with someone else." She firmly stated.

"Oh and who would that be?" He asked angrily.

"Harry."

"Potter? Harry Potter? So, the Boy Who Lived is better than me? Is that it? Listen to me, you will meet me in the Potions class room after lunch, and if you don't, I will kill him. You know I can."

Lunch passed, and Harry watched as Draco dragged Hermione off to the dungeons. Harry followed, and waited outside the door while Hermione and Draco were inside. It was at least an hour, but when Hermione finally came out, she was crying, and a large, red, hand-shaped blotch was on her face. Her cloak was ripped, it was laying crooked.

"Hermione, what did he do?" Harry asked.

"We'll talk about it in the common room. As soon as the Fat Lady let them in, Hermione broke down. "He, he slapped me around a-a-a little bi-i-i-t and then.. HE MADE ME! He forced me to. He threatened me about you again, so there was no way out, and..." Hermione sat and sobbed on Harry for a long time.

"Hermione, don't cry. Draco couldn't kill me." Harry said.

"But he can, Harry! Think of who his father is! Think what he must know! He could kill you in an instant!"

At that moment, an owl flew in. Hermione must have recognized the writing, because she screamed. Hands shaking, she read the note aloud.

"Hermione, don't think I'm finished with you. You are to meet me in the Trophy Room tonight at 12. If you don't, I will finish off something or someone important to you. Come unarmed."

Hermione shook.

"I'm going to go. I am." She said.

Dum. Dum. Dum. The clock struck 12, and Hermione set off, with Harry's cloak. Harry stayed on the couch, with Ron. He had just clued him in on all of it, and now Ron was sitting there, mumbling curse words and something about an evil ferret under his breath. Harry stood up and paced back and forth. He was afraid of what Draco would do to her. When Hermione finally returned, there was stream of blood flowing from her leg, and she looked as though she was in immense pain. Harry ran over to her and asked for every detail of what had happened.

"Crucio. He did it. Knife. He cut it. My leg."

She was so frightened, she couldn't even show it. Harry was outraged.

"We should tell Dumbledore. We must!" Harry yelled.

"Um, Harry, do you think it will work?" Ron said.

"No, Ron, it won't!" Emotion began to come back to Hermione. "We'll leave this to ourselves."

And the days went by. Every day, Draco would hurt Hermione some more, and she grew weaker, every day. Harry decided he had to act. When the next note of horror came, Harry ordered Hermione to stay in the Girl's Bathroom, where Draco would most likely not look. Ron went with her, and with the company of Moaning Myrtle, they stayed their, in fear of Draco and what would happen to Harry. Meanwhile, as Harry made his way to the Quidditch Pitch, their meeting place, he thought about what he would do. Kill him? Torture him? He didn't know. When he arrived, Draco stood with a start.

"Where is she?" He snarled.

Harry couldn't think of what to do, so he raised his wand and said "Rictisempra!"

He screamed, over and over again, so that Malfoy would keep flying back into the stone wall around the pitch. When Harry decided to give Malfoy a little time to move, Draco stood up, blood gushing from his head, nose bleeding, and lip cut.

"You.. filthy.. little.. halfblood.. son.. of.. a.. bi-.." He was cut off by Hagrid, who had been watching them the whole time.

"Malfoy, yeh great moran! Yeh should ha' picked a better place then here to be a bully to Harry!" Hagrid raged.

"He's the bully here, you oaf!" Draco half scaredly, have evilly said.

"The only oaf here is the idiot sittin' wit blood gushin' out in every place tha's right in front o' me!" Hagrid said.

Draco said nothing, got up, and said, "That's it. I'm leaving here. There is nothing important to learn or do at Hogwarts, and at home, I have wealth and no work!" Draco yelled.

"Please do then, Draco." Harry said, and Draco stormed off.

When Harry arrived back at school, Draco was leaving. Harry ran, fast as he could, to the Girl's Bathroom. Hermione and Ron were there, making no noise at all, until Harry burst in and ran up to hug Hermione.

"Hermione, it's ok!" He said.

So the rest of the year went by, and they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Hermione and Harry snatched a compartment and Hermione jinxed the door so it could not be opened.

"Let's try to reinact what you were doing with Draco, shall we?" Harry said.

And as the train started up, Hermione's face was buried in the face of a new someone. A black haired someone. That someone was Harry Potter.


End file.
